I Like Boys
by brokenLogic
Summary: What happens when Brittany tells Santana that she likes sleeping with boys?  Brittana smut-fic.  Prompted by my friend.


"Britt, what are you doing?" came a voice, breaking her conversation with the blonde in front of her. Brittany turned around to be faced with her long time best friend. Santana was looking at her, obviously irritated, but for whatever reason, Brittany had no idea. Brittany's eyes widened when Santana took her hand and glared at the boy in front of them. "What are you doing?" she repeated more firmly this time.

"I was talking to… um, I forgot his name but I was talking to him," she said turning around to face Santana while pointing at the boy beside them. She raised her eyebrows curiously at Santana, trying to understand Santana's actions; she couldn't comprehend Santana's sudden interest. They always flirted with an endless amount of boys at these parties and usually left with one of them, so what was the big deal?

Santana continued to glare at the boy, prompting him to, for his own safety, leave the two girls as quickly as possible. "What are you doing, San?" Brittany asked as she watched the boy leave. "He was kind of cute," she added, turning back to face Santana, her glare now directed at Brittany. Although her glare was usually threatening, after being friends with her for so long, it never fazed Brittany anymore. "You can stop, you know."

"Why were you flirting with him?" Santana finally said, her glare softening and averting to the ground as her thumb ran over the back of Brittany's hand. She didn't actually have her reasons for stopping Brittany, considering they were routine, but something about her actions annoyed Santana and she didn't like them at all. She looked back up to see the look of total confusion etched on Brittany's face, one everyone was familiar with.

"What do you mean, San? Don't we always do that? He was cute and interested," she explained, shrugging nonchalantly, still completely confused. Santana's actions were worrying the blonde. They usually came to parties together but they always left separately; that was how they worked so the sudden interruption was definitely confusing. "I like guys."

At that statement, Santana's interest grew. "Oh really?" she asked coyly, her anger quickly forgotten. "What's so good about boys anyways, Britt-Britt?" she asked, disconnecting their hands and crossing her arms across her chest. She stood their challenging Brittany to answer, a sly smile still stuck on her face. Whatever reasons Brittany had to 'like' boys were definitely going to be erased by her by the end of the night. Her actions caused Brittany to furrow her brows, curious as to why Santana was asking all these questions. She knew that Brittany didn't like questions and yet Santana kept asking them and confusing her further. "Well, I just like having sex with them," Brittany said, unable to form any other answer, evoking a scoff from Santana. "Don't you like having sex with them as well?" she asked in response, trying to understand why Santana asked the question in the first place.

Santana smirked and didn't reply, choosing to grab Brittany's hand and pull her up the stairs instead. "I don't like boys, Brittany," she answered firmly, as she opened the door to what she knew was Puck's room. Dragging Brittany inside, releasing Brittany's hand before turning around and closing the door, making sure to lock it. She faced Brittany again and smirked at the confused look that was still plastered onto Brittany's face. "And I'll show you why," she added as she approached Brittany. Without warning, she immediately attached her lips to the blonde, moaning at the feeling of her soft lips against her.

This was a rash decision on Santana's part but she was possessive. Hearing that Brittany actually enjoyed sleeping with guys somehow disgusted her. She didn't like the idea of their callous hands running over Brittany's smooth skin and tainting her- in what way, Santana wasn't sure. She smiled into the kiss, glad that Brittany didn't pull away. As much as they slept with other people, they were together just as much and this was merely habit.

Placing both her hands on Brittany's waist, she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past the blonde's lips. They both released a small moan as their tongues connected, moving in the familiar dance that they loved so much. Santana loved Brittany's taste and Brittany definitely enjoyed Santana's just as much. Brittany's arms went to wrap around Santana's neck, their bodies merging together in a shape that simply just _fit_.

Pulling away, Santana smiled coyly again. "You're not going to want anyone but me, Brittany," Santana stated nonchalantly, moving forward and backing her into the wall, trapping the blonde between her arms. Brittany simply stood there smirking at Santana, her core already feeling wet from the possessiveness that was emitting from the Latina.

Santana never showed this much want for her so it was incredibly exciting for the blonde. Usually they would only go to each other when no one else was available, which now that Brittany thought about it, was more common then she believed was possible. "Make me," the blonde challenged, giggling at the raised brow that was directed at her. Santana always accepted a challenge, especially when it was sexual.

"You know I never take orders from anyone," Santana answered before reattaching their lips roughly, not giving Brittany a chance to reply. She moaned as Brittany kissed back with as much fervor as she gave. Her tongue thrusted into Brittany's mouth, determined to take complete control. Her tongue ravaged the blonde's mouth, memorizing every corner as Brittany's tongue guided her own. Brittany didn't fight back and was willing to submit to the girl in front of her; she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

Santana smirked into the kiss as her hand glided over Brittany's side, stopping at the exposed skin at her waist. She tugged at the shirt, breaking away from the kiss only to strip the material away from Brittany's body. Their faces were both flushed as they tried to calm their breathing from the heated kiss. "You're so fucking hot, Britt," Santana commented, her eyes absorbing the perfection that was Brittany's body. She was always thankful for the fact that Brittany had been dancing all her life; her body was perfectly sculpted and completely toned.

Brittany smirked, enjoying Santana's attention, and her hands reached to tug off Santana's shirt as well, only to have the Latina pull away and glare at her. "You're not touching me unless I say so, do you understand?" Santana ordered, her voice firm yet laced with mirth. Brittany giggled and nodded eagerly in submission, used to Santana's dominating personality. There were the rare occasions where she would top her but Brittany enjoyed being below Santana more.

Santana chuckled and moved back in, her mouth attaching to the sensitive skin of Brittany's neck. She expertly found her pulse point before nipping at it, determined to leave a mark. Brittany was hers and she loved marking her. Brittany arched her head back, giving Santana more access while whimpering at the feeling of Santana's full lips. Santana loved the sounds that Brittany emitted when they were together, always fueling her on. Santana continued to mark her neck, loving the feeling of the blonde's warm body pressed against hers.

When the girl was satisfied with the marks she created, she moved her mouth lower, licking a trail from the blonde's neck to her perfectly shaped breasts. Santana smirked and immediately attached her mouth to Brittany's hardened nipple, her finger pinching at the other. Brittany moaned as she felt Santana's tongue twist around her expertly. Santana continued to play with Brittany's breasts, switching sides to make sure both got the attention they wanted before moving on.

Her hand trailed down Brittany's side, feeling the firm stomach that she never got tired of before dipping her hands into Brittany's pants, eyes widening when she didn't feel Brittany's panties. "Commando, Britt?" Santana asked, removing her lips from the girl's neck and chuckling. Brittany giggled and nodded before reaching for the back of Santana's head and pulling her back in for a heated kiss. Santana smirked into the kiss and pulled away, "What did I say about touching?" Her middle finger ran slowly through Brittany's folds, evoking a small whimper out of the girl.

"You're already so wet, Brittany. Do you think any guy can make you feel this way?" Santana challenged, her finger pressing at Brittany's clit. Brittany whimpered again and shook her head. "I want to hear you say it, Britt," the Latina commanded, pressing a finger to the girl's clit again, smirking at the moan that it caused. "If you can't say it, I don't feel like continuing," she said nonchalantly though she knew that she was very wet herself.

"N-no, San," Brittany whimpered, knowing Santana was serious with her commands. She was definitely rewarded and gasped when she felt Santana's finger enter her, a slow teasing pace. The blonde grinded against it, hoping for more friction but Santana kept it still, earning a whine from the blonde.

"No what?" Santana teased, her thumb sliding over Brittany's slick clit again. "Finish the sentence, Britt."

Brittany was slowly getting frustrated at the Latina and growled. She ignored the other girl's rule and placed her hand on Santana's chin, turning her head so that their eyes connected. "I only want you," she said, her voice firm and determined. This shocked the Latina and momentarily stunned her before a coy smirk appeared on her face. Santana dipped another finger into Brittany's core and slowly started to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde. Brittany's head arched back, a low moan releasing from her throat as she felt Santana move in her.

"F-faster, San," Brittany begged. Santana complied, the ache in her own core making it hard for her to keep her slow pace. Her fingers quickened their pace and curled at the spot that she knew would make Brittany scream while her thumb made sure to press onto the blonde's clit. She pressed their bodies together as pleasure overwhelmed both of them. She knew Brittany was reaching her climax quickly and started to go faster, ignoring the soreness growing in her hand from the rapid movements. Brittany continued to moan, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Her hands clenched into fists as the pressure built up. Eventually, she felt the all too familiar tightening of her walls as her climax hit her, sending a flood of pleasure through her entire body and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth, "San!"

Santana smirked at the scream of her name and continued to thrust, letting the girl ride her orgasm before removing her fingers. Brittany's legs were shaking and both girls were flushed and sweating. Santana chuckled and brought her fingers to her lips, licking them clean. The act ignited Brittany's lust again and she quickly attached their mouths, moaning at her own taste that was still lingering on Santana's lips. She withdrew and connected their foreheads, smiling at Santana. They stayed like that, Brittany's light blue eyes connecting with Santana's dark brown ones as an indescribable emotion flowed between them.

Brittany let her hand wander down Santana's side and stopped at Santana's core, cupping it roughly. The heat and wetness there was enough to make her wet again. Santana whimpered, the throb in at her centre more evident now. "Your turn," Brittany breathed out as she moved forward, pushing Santana back.

They stopped when they reached the edge of the bed and Brittany pushed her onto it before kneeling in front of the Latina. Santana's eyes widened at Brittany's actions but they quickly darkened with lust when she realized what the blonde wanted to do. She stood up and quickly pulled down her pants, the cool room temperature a stark contrast to her hot core. She sat back down on the bed and spread her legs, welcoming the blonde. Brittany smirked at Santana's eagerness, the smell of her arousal flooding the blonde's nose.

Santana was already dripping wet and she wanted nothing more than her release. Brittany knew that and attached her lips to the girl's thigh, licking up the tanned skin as her tongue trapped the trail of Santana's juices. She moaned at the girl's taste and continued to clean her thighs, forcing Santana to wait. She inched closer to Santana's core but only teasingly licked the edge. Santana whimpered and her fingers weaved through Brittany's soft blonde hair as her legs spread further apart. The dark-haired girl's core was throbbing and she couldn't wait anymore, she murmured a small, "Britt, please," hoping it would be enough to get Brittany to continue.

Brittany smiled at the soft gesture and immediately attached her lips to Santana's core. She licked through the girl's folds, enjoying the way Santana's grip tightened in her hair. Brittany licked through the folds a few more times, completely addicted to the girl's taste before allowing her tongue to flick over Santana's clit. She smirked at Santana's low groan and attached her lips onto the clit and started to suck at it rapidly. Santana's hands increased their grip as the pleasure of Brittany's actions flooded through her.

Brittany eventually removed her mouth from the clit, only to replace it with her thumb before attaching her mouth to Santana's opening. Her thumb rubbed at Santana's clit as her tongue entered the girl. Santana moaned and her grip tightened, desperate to keep the girl there. Brittany thrusted her tongue inside the girl, the Latina's moans fueling her to go faster. Santana was already so worked up from before that it didn't take her long before her climax hit her. Brittany moaned as the juices flowed into her mouth and Santana's hand painfully gripped at her hair from the pleasure she was receiving. She continued to lick at Santana's core, cleaning her up and making sure to get every last drop.

Santana's eyes gazed down at the blonde between her legs and her hands ran over the girl's hair lovingly. Brittany smiled when she finished and looked up to connect their eyes. Santana's lips twitched into a smile before clearing her throat and speaking, "Do you still want to be with boys?"

Brittany giggled and shook her head, "Nope. Only you."


End file.
